


Giving it all Up For You

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers All MCU Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Peter Parker has fallen in love with a time traveling witch. What happens when he realizes he wants more than a handful of days with her at a time?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Giving it all Up For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> Written for #SomethingWicked20. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A is trying to get ready for work but Character B (and C) is doing their best to distract them and get them to stay home.

Peter Parker watched as his girlfriend of the last few months moved around his dorm room gathering up the stuff she had laying around from her stay with him. It was the end of fall break, and he had opted to stay on campus for the week while his roommate went home. He chose not to go home. Aunt May had moved in with Happy, and that was, well, that was just not something he wanted to be around.

Hermione had crashed into his life, almost literally, at the beginning of the summer. He and MJ had decided to part ways after graduation, knowing long distance would never work. But truth be told, their relationship hadn’t been working since his identity had been leaked and they dealt with that aftermath, thank you what was left of the Avengers for the assist. There was a lot of tension, and she didn’t like being in the spot light, or the danger that came with it, so they parted ways. 

Not too long after the break up, he was walking down the sidewalk on his way to visit Aunt May and Happy when the most beautiful girl in the whole world crashed into him. He apologized and was about to move on when she replied, “that’s okay, Peter.” The girl realized her mistake instantaneously, and that’s how Peter learned about the magical world and the confirmation of time travel. Well, technically he already had an idea of time travel, since that’s how the Avengers fixed the whole Thanos thing, but he didn’t know about this kind of time travel.

Hermione was a low-level employee at the Ministry of Magic in England. Since she had experience with time travel previously, she was assigned to a project that would bring her forward in time. She was tasked to research events that would affect the world so they magical community could prepare themselves and continue to hide from all the normal people. 

She was there to figure out the aftermath of the blip. She had been coming forward to keep track of all the Avengers, and she was particularly drawn to him, because they were the same age. She started scheduling her jumps to visit him. And then soon she stopped with the pretense, and just started scheduling time to jump to visit him. 

During one jump, she told him she had broken up with her boyfriend in her time. It was so weird to him. The boyfriend was probably nearing 40 during this time, but here she was 19, and with him. The next time she jumped to see him, he kissed her. She kissed him back. 

A month later, he told her he loved her. She said it back. 

When it was time for his fall break, she made the decision to jump and stay with him for the whole week. Now, he didn’t want her to leave.

“Please stay,” he said, leaning against the wall near the door. 

“You know I can’t. I need to get back to work. Technically they’re not going to notice I’ve been gone, but I feel so guilty using the time turner for personal use.”

“But next weekend is Halloween. Will you be back for that?”

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“What?”

She sighed. “I’m pretty sure my boss has caught on to how much I’ve been using the time turner. She may take it away from me, and then I won’t be able to come back.”

“All the more reason for you to stay. Don’t leave. Stay with me.”

“Peter…”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

“And I know we’ve only been together for a short time, I think what we have is long term, you know?”

“You’re asking me to completely uproot my life, leave everything that I’m familiar with. This isn’t my time. Maybe if you look me up…”

“That won’t be the same. You’ll be old enough to be my mother.”

Hermione scoffed. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“I’m in love with you now. You’re in love me now, as a 19 year old. And haven’t you said you have always wanted my experience? To be a normal young adult and do college? This is your chance. Stay here, with me.”

Hermione turned away, and when she looked back at him, she had tears in her eyes. “What would I even do about money? And what would happen if there were two of me running around? The paradoxical implications are astronomical.” She swiped at her face before reaching down and picking up her bag. “I’m sorry, Peter. I love you. So much. But I can’t stay. Not forever. I’ll try and come back one more time.” She moved to the door pausing to plant a kiss on Peter’s cheek. As her hand touched the doorknob he spoke up.

“I looked you up,” he said quietly. “I was missing you and I thought maybe I could see you now, and it would help me miss you less. You don’t exist right now. You went missing over twenty years ago. Presumed dead.”

Hermione didn’t say anything She just turned the handle on the door and left. 

Peter looked around the common room of the dorms, holding his punch. It was Halloween, and he had hoped Hermione would have shown up, but it was nearing ten and she still hadn’t shown up. He just stood there, dressed as the back end of a horse. He didn’t know why he had thought she would show up, and why he went ahead with the horse costume anyway. He liked to think that after everything he had gone through he could still hold out a little bit of hope. And he hoped that she would at least come back once more to truly break up with him. 

He sighed and put his cup down before turning to leave. He had just made it to the doorway when he saw her. She was standing near the entrance holding the head to their horse costume. He immediately closed the gap.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, incredulously. “I thought you weren’t coming back?”

Hermione shrugged. “I didn’t think I was. It took me a week to realize I didn’t want to be without you. That I love you too much to give that up. And after sitting alone in my flat in London, I realized everyone is so busy with their new lives in my time they weren’t going to notice if I just disappeared, at least not for a while. So, I packed up all my stuff, sold my flat, transferred all my money from the Wizarding Bank to a Muggle one, that earns amazing interest by the way, and created documents for myself. I said goodbye to my best friend and explained everything to him, and he said he would make sure there wouldn’t be any sort of investigation into my disappearance, and I came here. I posted the time turner I stole back to the ministry, and I left my bag with all my belongings in your dorm before I came down here to see you.”

Peter stared at his girlfriend in awe. He couldn’t believe someone would just give up her whole life. For him. He closed the gap between them and drew her into this arms, giving her a huge hug. 

“I love you so much, and I promise you, you won’t regret doing this.”

“I hope not, because every minute of the last two months of me arranging this I kept hoping you wouldn’t be upset. There’s no turning back now.”

“Of course I’m not upset,” he said. “I am elated. I hope you don’t regret giving everything up for me.”

“I don’t think I will. I think this will be a wonderful start to the next chapter of my life.”

Peter pulled back, giving Hermione a wide grin. “Want to go to the party? Celebrate?”

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. “Are you just saying that so you can stare at my arse in our costume?”

“Oh absolutely.”

They both laughed.

“Fine, for a little bit,” Hermione said. “But then I want to go back to your dorm and celebrate in private. Enjoy tonight before I have to worry about real world stuff. Like where I’m going to live.”

Peter smiled. “Maybe we can get an off campus apartment together?”

“Maybe,” Hermione said, getting ready to place the horses head on her own. “I mean I did give everything up for you. It’s only fair you make some sacrifices for me.”

Peter laughed as they maneuvered themselves into the horse costume. If the only thing he had to sacrifice in order to live a happy life with his girlfriend was to no longer live on campus with Ned, he would happily make the sacrifice.


End file.
